1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved soft-sided structured luggage.
More particularly this invention relates to collapsible structured luggage which can be collapsed for storage by the user and which can be easily assembled by both the retailer and the user.
More specifically, this invention relates to a collapsible article of luggage in which a plurality of pivotally mounted rigid reinforcing or stiffening side panels and rigid corner insertions permit the luggage to assume either a rigid or semi rigid configuration or collapsed space saving shape. Additionally, the top cover member and bottom enclosure are secured to each other by a continuous zipper or slide fastener. This provides for ease of assembly by the manufacturer by merely zippering these elements together and welding the zipper or slide fastener at two points along its length to provide for permanent attachment of the top member to the bottom enclosure.
2. Prior Art
A common type of luggage is soft-sided structured luggage, which is formed of pliant material. Typically, one of the walls of the soft-sided luggage is hingeably mounted and constitutes a cover for the container or enclosure portion of the luggage. However, such soft-sided luggage can not be reduced in size when not in use. Such rigid or semi-rigid luggage is bulky in size when shipped or stored in an empty condition. The fixed external dimensions increase the volume occupied during shipment between the manufacturer, distributor and/or user and interfere with convenient space saving storage of the luggage at the wholesale and retail outlet, and the home. Attempts have been made in the past to provide collapsible luggage which when empty would be economical to ship and convenient to store.
Typically, known collapsible luggage is provided with stiffening inserts to create a structure of fixed dimensions. These designs, however, suffer from several defects that render them unsatisfactory for wide spread use, i.e. they are either inconvenient to use or rely on impractical designs. For example, such designs have included expansible bag inserts which are not suitably anchored in the erected bag causing such luggage to accidentally collapse in transport and handling. Further, some known "knock down" luggage is designed in a manner which adversely affects its ability to accommodate items within the bag because of frame cross structures. Further still, no known collapsible luggage has removable wheels.
More specifically, the following U.S. Pats. include some of the aforedescribed structures:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 732,983 Whitney 948,165 Erstling 2,699,848 Kaplan 2,718,943 Braverman 3,447,648 Schwennicke 4,588,056 Bernbaum 4,589,530 Sher 4,655,329 Kaneko 4,781,278 Sadow 4,951,818 Johnson ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 732,983 to Whitnev describes a dress suitcase having a detachable tray. The suitcase has two lids (B) and (C) each having overlapping edges (See FIG. 2 of Whitney).
U.S. Pat. No. 948,165 to Erstling describes a handbag. The handbag has a bottom wall (1) which is formed by two sections which form extensions on the side walls and are united by a seam. Tacks (12) may be placed in the seam. (See FIGS. 2 and 3 of Erstling).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,848 to Kaolan describes foldable and adjustable luggage. The luggage is hard luggage wherein a pair of end frames are detachably assembled with a foldable body. The body is adapted to be collapsed into a flat condition when not in use to permit storage in a small area. The body is formed from a single piece of flat material, e.g. fibrous stock, foldable along lines extending transversely thereof midway between its ends. The construction of the luggage permits it to be sold with a single pair of end frames and a plurality of collapsible bodies differing from one another in respect to the size thereof. As a result, when a valise or trunk of a particular size is needed, one selects the body found most suitable for the specific occasion and assembles the selected body with the end frames. Such a structure may be stored in a small area when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,943 to Braverman describes a collapsible traveling bag. The bag may be readily reduced in size for storage. Referring to FIG. 1 of Braverman, the front wall is provided with an access opening which is closed by a flap. The flap may be closed and opened by a slide fastener or zipper and apparently, may be completely removed. The bag is provided with a collapsible frame. (See FIG. 3 of Braverman) for extending the bag from the operating condition. Wire frame extensions and which are on hinges pivot to extend the suitcase to its operating position. When collapsed the suitcase may be folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,648 to Schwennicke describes a variable volume suitcase. The suitcase has in it two rigid frames which extend along the edges of the two large opposite faces of the soft suitcase. The frames may be variably spaced from each other to change the volume of the suitcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,056 to Bernbaum describes a collapsible article of luggage which has internal stiffening panels. The stiffening panels may be released to an unsecured position to permit the luggage to collapse. In its reinforcing position, the stiffening panels are anchored by an elongated retaining member affixed thereto. For example, in FIGS. 3, 4, and 6 of Bernbaum the reinforcing members comprise a pair of rigid panels and which are sewn or otherwise attached to internal portions of the bag. Flexible strips of material, affixed to an edge portion of panel members and, are sewn or otherwise attached internally to the bag. The reinforcing panels and are not capable of swinging movement due to their attachment to the bag by flexible flaps, allowing the panels to be lifted away from the position shown in FIG. 4 of Bernbaum and to be rearranged in a position essentially parallel to walls.
Also provided are a pair of retention panels of a relatively rigid material which are sewn adjacent the bottom walls of walls and and may be swung from the position shown in FIG. 4 of Bernbaum to the position shown in FIG. 3 of Bernbaum. The retention panels may be affixed by hinge strips of flexible material in the manner of reinforcing panels as desired.
Strips of Velcro material are disposed along an edge portion of each of the reinforcing panels and are arranged to engage the corresponding Velcro strips formed on the retention members. Such anchoring of the end reinforcing panels expands the bag with a dimensional rigidity through expansible support of collapsible walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,530 to Sher describes luggage having a side stiffening board which, when removed, permits the luggage to collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,329 to Kaneko describes luggage which is collapsible, the sides being freely foldable sheets of board (See FIGS. 1 and 2 of Kaneko).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,278 to Sadow describes soft luggage formable into "hard" luggage by a provision of axially extending stiffening members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,818 to Johnson describes an equipment carrier having tensioning members held in pockets of the sides thereof (See FIG. 4 of Johnson). Additionally, the apparatus has wheels thereon.